Sapphire Butterfly
by Baby Cougar
Summary: When Shino Aburame left that morning, he got more than he bargained for. A little OOC. ShinoxOC Fluff. One-shot. Has been totally re-done. Read second chapter for lots more detail and fluff. Gets a little steamy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**While reading Fan Fiction, I noticed that practically everybody except Shino has a story where they fall in love with another character. I increasingly feel sorry for the Aburame boy, so I decided to write a couple stories about him. This is a one-shot, and it is my very first story. Review please!!**

**And, without further ado…I give you** **Sapphire Butterfly**.

Aburame Shino walks down the street, hands in the pockets of his trench coat, and face hidden by dark glasses and the collar of his jacket. He is a ninja of the Aburame clan, and, like other members of his clan, Shino had colonies of Kikai bugs living _inside_ his body. Needless to say, people often avoided the bug-nin.

Shino sighed, he was almost at his destination, the gates of Konoha which led to the forest he was visiting. Villagers edged away from the boy as he walked down the street, causing him to sigh again.

Once outside the gates, his thoughts come to the surface, and he talks to the sentry insect on his shoulder, but more to himself than anything.

"Why? I am a shinobi, a chuunin of Konoha, I protect their lives, and yet they look at me like I am the algae that grow upon the surface of an unkept pond."

The boy sighs again…..and remembers a girl he saw right before he walked out of the village. She gave him a curious look, and smiled at him, her deep purple eyes shining slightly, her hair a deeper hue of violet.

This was not a manner he could dwell on, however, because he had reached his destination, a heavily wooded area home to a colony of strange looking butterflies, all a piercing blue. It was the time of year when they emerged from their chrysalis and Shino wanted to watch the beautiful insects.

He sat there, recording information in a field notebook, allowing himself to smile, even if it was hidden behind the collar of his coat. He had wait years for this moment, he studied this rare species for along time, and finally learned their mating cycle and how long they were in the beautiful violet chrysalis…_snap._

Hearing the snap brought Shino out of his thoughts, and he shot up in a defensive position, kunai already in his right hand. He circled, but could not see anyone. Not convinced, he called some sentries from his flying colony to look around, but….

As soon as the insects started to crawl out of his collar and sleeves, he heard a gasp, and then, more surprisingly, a _very_ feminine giggle. It caught Shino off-guard, and he stopped his bugs. The next thing he knew, he was tied to the closest tree, with rope covering his arms and midsection.

"Well, this is most unfortunate," he stated and then started to struggle against the rope, when another giggle stopped him. Shino looked ahead, into the darkness, and saw a flash of violet. _It's that girl!!_ The Aburame exclaimed to himself.

"Please don't struggle against those ropes, I won't hurt you and I have a surprise or two for you, Shino-chan," the girl whispered.

_Shino…..chan? _"Who are you?" he asked, too dumbstruck at the personal use of his name to do anything else but stand there.

"My name is Agamiato Kitah, but you can call me Kit-san or Kit-Chan."

She brought her index finger and middle finger level to his eyes for a moment, palm up, but then quickly grabbed the collar of his jacket. Shino almost flinched, this girl was really close to him, and she had his arms bound. So, he called on his bugs.

She laughed, and said "None of that now, I'm not gonna hurt you or fight you." She then started to unbutton his jacket, down to his chest, and pulled it open so she could see his face. _Cute_, she thought.

Shino flinched, visibly this time, but more with nervousness this time.

"What do you think you doing, Kitah-san?" he asked her.

She smirked. "You'll see."

She put her right hand back in front of his face, and started to draw upon her chakra, molding it.

"I've been working hard to make this perfect for you, Shino-chan."

He stared at her from behind his dark glasses and looked confused, but watched the chakra that was now visible on the tips of her fingers. Then he gasped…it has taken the shape, perfectly, of the Sapphire Butterfly, the very kind of butterfly he had been studying just ten minutes ago. The chakra butterfly flapped its wings and flew…right onto Shino's nose, and then dissipated, startling him. He looked down at the girl, who was shorter than he, and started to question.

"What…?" Almost immediately, she brought up a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"_Shhhh,"_ she said, "I'm not done yet."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself eye level with the bug-nin, who gulped at her closeness. Before he could further inquire at her antics, however, she closes the gap between their close faces and pressed her lips to his.

She ended the kiss quickly, and both shinobi had pink in their cheeks. For the Aburame boy, who had never received any kind of affection from a female, and who rarely showed emotion, found it difficult to cope with the foreign burning sensation in his cheeks. He did the only thing he could do. He turned his head away.

"Shino? Are you okay?" Kit asked with worry.

"Y-y-y…." Shino gulped and sighed, he had never found a problem with his articulation before, but now it seemed that he was stuttering more than Hinata when she tried to converse with Naruto.

Kit took her fingers to his chin and brought his face back to hers, where she looked him in the eyes. Or tried to, at least.

"Shino-chan…do you mind if….I…um…look at your eyes?" She asked rather nervously.

At first he wanted to say no….but got a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. Not trusting his normally emotionless tone at the moment, he merely shook his head. She let go of him and dropped back to the ground. Kit then reached up and slowly removed Shino Aburame's trademark dark glasses, folded them, and set them at the base of the tree.

She looked back at his face, and her jaw dropped slightly. This boy had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen…and they were deep and expressive.

Where his emotions were superbly controlled, his eyes told a different story. Confusion, embarrassment, past hurts, and even slight admiration. She leaned up again and, even more softly than the first time, brushed her lips against his, and then looked back into his emotion-betraying eyes. She was startled by what she found there. Caring. She blushed, and it was almost as dark as his, which had already rivaled Hinata's.

She bent down and picked up his glasses, replacing them on his face, and then re-buttoned the collar of his jacket. She took a kunai from her hip pouch and sliced the rope, freeing the astounded bug-nin. He shrugged the ropes off and straightened out his jacket.

Kitah suddenly felt timid. "A-arigatou, Shino-san. I shouldn't have done that."

She turned around to leave, but stopped for a moment when Shino cleared his throat and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait," he said simply.

She stayed where she was, too afraid to turn around and see if he was mad at her approach to him. Instead, he shifted around and was in front of her, looking down into her face. Then, surprising them both, he leaned down and gave her a tight hug. The butterflies in Shino's stomach, the ones that apparently lied dormant for years, started to flutter again. He broke the hug, and then unbuttoned his jacket collar so his face was visible.

And then, what he did next shocked him them both. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and kissed her, harder than she had hissed him. Kit was so shocked that she didn't react at first, just stood there. But then the kunoichi found her footing and stood up on her toes wrapping her arms around the Aburame's neck and kissing him back, nibbling on his lower lip.

The butterflies were gone, but it was replaced by a new feeling that Shino inevitably couldn't describe, and he didn't know what to do next. Kit apparently felt him stiffen, because she stopped, but only for a moment and then she took the matters into her own hands.

Kitah squeezed her arms more tightly around the bug boy's neck, turned her head to the side and pushed her tongue across the barrier of his lips. At fist he didn't know what to do, but then he opened his mouth and gave the girl access…this had to be the best day of the boy's life.

Kitah ended the kiss and looked into Shino-chan's dark glasses, and she almost saw a pleading in the eyes behind them. She had finally broken the hard shell of the usually conservative man, and he was showing his affection back. The bug-nin had a very rosy blush, and she giggled.

"You are adorable, Shino-chan," Kit whispered in his ear.

He looked taken aback, the chuckled quietly.

The Agamiato girl took his hand and led him through the woods, coming to a grassy meadow clearing. She found a relatively soft spot, and led Shino in front of it. She traced her finger along his jaw line, and he blushed again. She giggled, and then pushed him onto the ground, right into the soft patch of grass. The young man looked up at her, slightly confused.

She then lie down next to Shino, taking his hand into her own, and lays her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmatic heartbeat. The Aburame then took his other hand and placed it on her shoulder. Somehow they both dozed off in the heat of the day.

Shino awoke before she did, feeling a little disoriented. He looked down at the violet hair of the girl sleeping _on top_ of him.

"I wondered how she managed that?" the bug-nin thought aloud. His mind finally completely woke up and he found himself feeling the heat of the situation coloring his cheeks again, as well as the heat of the afternoon.

He gently pulled her off of him and stood up. He sent out some Kikai sentries to guard the field. And then, for the first time, Shino found himself unbuttoning and removing the trench coat in order to relieve himself of the sweltering heat he had never before felt. He wore a white shirt underneath, contrasting to his black pants, and it showed off the boy's considerable muscle tone.

After signing again, he pulled off his glasses and blinked at the bright light. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he looked at the sleeping girl in the grass. He places his folded shades atop his folded jacket, and returned to his place beside the girl.

Shino pulled the upper half of the girl back onto his chest and sighed._ This is nice_, he thought. He put his hand behind his head and gazed up at the clouds. _Now I feel like Shikamaru, laying down and gazing at the clouds_. The girl shifted in her sleep, and started to mumble. Shino leaned his head closer and listened. What he heard changed his whole outlook on life.

"Shino…chan….I think that…I love you," mumbled Kit in her sleep. Shino leaned back down and smiled. For the first time in his life a genuine heartfelt smile. He kissed her forehead, and in doing so, roused the girl from her slumber. He whispered, "I love you too, Kit-chan," he whispered in her ear.

"Wha-?" then she realized she, must have talked in her sleep. She looked at Shino, and her jaw really did drop. This was not the boy she tracked down and followed into the forest. This was a man, and she looked at the pile next to them…_Shino's coat…and glasses...wow_.

Shino smiled. This was definitely the best day of his life.

**SO, what do you think? Everything came off the top of my head, and I don't have a beta so I don't think that it's up to expectations. But that's for you to decide. Review please….and I'll make more stories.**

**THANX!!**

**Baby Cougar**


	2. Take Two

**This is not a second chapter. Let me explain. When I first wrote Sapphire Butterfly, I was not a Shino fangirl. I just wrote it out of pity for the poor boy. Now, I'm a rabid obsessed fangirl. I will re-write the story, and post it as a second chapter for comparison purposes only. The storyline will be the same, but I have more understanding of suffixes and Shino himself. -chan is for girls. I know that now. The original was posted on 9-13-08, for you less mathematical people, that's September. This one gets a little bit raunchier than the original, but is still within the limits of a "T" rating. I needed to practice my fluff, anyway.  
**

Sapphire Butterfly -take two-

A young man walked down the street, hidden by layers and cloaked by a shroud of mystery. He kept his hands hidden in the pockets of a oversized olive green zip-up hoodie, which was always left open. Underneath that, he wore a black shirt that had metal clasps down the length, splitting roughly halfway down. The collar of the shirt obscured the lower portion of his face, keeping facial expressions hidden. To add to his mystery, he wore dark black shades over his eyes, completely erasing almost any potential of being read. A navy blue headband was tied around his head, keeping the mop of untamed hair out of his face. Adorning the headband was a steel plate, the spiral leaf of Konoha etched in the center. This young man is a ninja, and a member of the secluded Aburame clan. Like all members of the prestigious clan, he was a living host for the kikaichu, otherwise known as the Destruction Beetle. Comparable to a hive, many people often avoided being close to him, and thus far, the Aburame has led a very secluded life. His name? Aburame Shino.

Shino sighed; the people around him parted like the waters of the ancient Red Sea. He almost reached a checkpoint in his destination, the gates of Konoha. All around him, villagers edged away, wary of his intimidating appearance. He sighed again.

Once through the gates and out of the village, sheer loneliness and boredom caused him to release a few kikai, one resting on his shoulder. His thoughts bubbled to the surface.

"Why?" he asked the beetle. "As a chuunin, a seasoned shinobi of Konoha, I protect their very lives. Yet…they do not appreciate it, it seems. No, just the opposite. They act as if I am some algae, growing on the surface of an unkempt pond."

He sighs again; he really wasn't expecting to get a response from the tiny beetle, but it did feel a little better to open up, even if it was to an insect. As he continues on his way, his thoughts wander, and he thinks of a girl he had seen on the way out here. She had given him a curious look, smiling at him. He had a vague recognition of her, she graduated a year after him. She wore her headband tied around her right forearm. She had deep purple eyes, an unusual color, that shined as she smiled. Her hair, worn down, splayed around her shoulders, ending halfway to her elbow. It was a rich, deep hue of violet. She wore simple shinobi attire, colored with deep indigoes and violets. She was unusual, definitely, but Shino knew nothing of the girl.

This was not a matter he dwelled on for long, as he had reached his final destination. Deep in the forest, he was in a particularly heavily wooded location. It was home to a colony of rare, strange looking butterflies. They were a piercing blue, sapphire on top, with azure markings and cerulean underneath. Their actual bodies, coated with a light baby blue down, were silvery-white. They only bred every four years, and right now was the time when they emerged from their chrysalises. Shino had come to watch and study the beautiful creatures.

Recording the information in a field notebook, he drew a detailed picture of the insect, not missing a single detail in the wings. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles, even if it was hidden behind the tall black collar of his shirt. He had studied the elusive and mysterious insect for years, learning the mating cycle and incubation periods. He leaned closer to watch one fight its way of the beautiful, prismatic violet chrysalis, readying his pencil for the new piece of information…_snap_.

Upon hearing the twig snap, the instincts of a shinobi went in overdrive; in seconds he went from calm and absorbed to aggressive. In seconds, he had gone into a defensive position, kunai already in his right hand. The quick motion caused his hood to fall back. Whipping his head around, he circled his position, but detected nothing. Unconvinced, he called upon his comrades to fly around and scout the area.

Immediately following the emergence of the first few, he heard a gasp. He honed his senses on the direction it came from, only to be rewarded with a _very_ feminine giggle. It caught him off-guard, and his insects halted as he assessed the situation. First rule of being a shinobi: never let your guard down. Before he could react, two kunai flew out of the darkness, rope tied between them, pinning him to the tree behind him like a makeshift bola. His lower arms and midsection were completely immobilized; rendering movement impossible.

He mentally kicked himself. "Well, this is most unfortunate," he stated, beginning his fruitless struggling at the bindings. He heard another giggle, and stopped struggling, peering into the darkness. He caught a flash of violet hair, startlingly familiar. _Impossible…It's the girl from before! _The Aburame's mind reeled with the new bit of information. Had she been following him? He struggled harder.

"I wouldn't struggle against those ropes, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I'm not going to hurt you, Shino-kun. I have a few surprises in store for you." The girl whispered, right by his left ear, startling him.

_Shino…kun?_ "Who are you?" he asked, dumfounded at the personal suffix she had lightly attached. He did nothing but stand there, no longer struggling against the ropes binding him to the tree. The butterflies lie forgotten. The girl disappeared from his side and materialized in front of him, walking up to him slowly until there was only a foot between them.

"My name is Agamiato Kitah," she explained, "But you can call me Kit-chan."

Holding her first two finger together, palm up, she brought her hand up the Shino's eye level. Shino stared to break into a cold sweat. He had a bad feeling about this. He could see a sudden change of mind flash in her eyes, and instantly her hands her on his collar, unclasping it down to his collarbone, folding don the collar. Shino nearly flinched from her hands being so close to his face. He was immobilized, so he used the only weapon available to him; he called his kikai forth.

The girl watched in amusement as the first couple bugs came from under his skin. She looked unfazed, interested, even. She brought her hand back up, shaking a finger at him.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now." She tapped a finger off his nose. "Didn't I say I wasn't going to hurt you? Come now, it will be alright."

The girl gazed appraisingly over the boy, and when approval filled her eyes, Shino flinched at the smile that was creeping up on her face, twitching at her grape lip-glossed lips.

_Cute. Really cute, _she found herself thinking.

"What are you doing, Kitah-san?" he asked her in a shaking voice.

She smirked, putting a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You'll see."

She returned her right hand to its original position, two fingers together at eye level with Shino. He saw her lips mumble a jutsu, and was shocked to see a small ball of chakra forming on the tips of her fingers.

"I've worked a long time to make this perfect for you, Shino-kun."

Shino scrutinized her from behind his dark shades, slightly confused, watching the bright blue chakra growing in on her fingers. He gasped when it finally took form. It was a perfect Sapphire Butterfly. Its wings fluttered, and its long, ghostly antennae twitched elegantly. The long, slender, shimmering legs moved, and it walked the very tips of her fingers. He watched in wonder as it took flight, landing delicately on his nose. It gave him butterfly kisses, then dissolved into nothingness. Shino, having been captivated by its beauty, was startled when it disappeared.

He looked down at the girl, who was shorter than he, and questioned her

"What…?" Almost immediately, she put a finger to his lips, effectively rendering him silent.

"_Shhhh."_ she whispered, "I'm not quite finished yet."

Kitah placed her hands on the bug-nin's shoulders and pulled herself eye-level with him, the latter swallowing hard at the close physical contact. Before he could say anything though, she closed the gap, pressing her grape lips to his own.

It was a short kiss, and she broke it off almost as soon as she started. Both shinobi were pink in the face. For the Aburame, who had never received affection, or had even been showed interest in, he had difficulty coping with the extremely foreign burning in his cheeks. With his shirt wide open and hood fallen back, he did the only thing he could do; he turned his head away.

"Shino? Are you alright?" Kit asked, worry crossing her emotions.

"I…uh…" Shino gulped again, Adam's apple bobbing. Sighing, he tried to assess the situation. He had never had any sort of problem with his perfect articulation, and he had found himself in many compromising positions as a Konoha ninja. Now, it seemed, he was stuttering worse than his teammate, Hinata, when she was in the presence of her idol and crush, Naruto.

Kit, seemingly unaware of his mental battle, lightly took his chin and turned his face back to hers, where she looked him in the eyes. Or, attempted to, anyway.

"Shino-kun…do you mind if…I…um…see your eyes?" She asked him, with nervousness.

At first he wanted to say no…but a strange fluttering sensation (a feeling he will later know as butterflies) in his stomach restricted his speech even further. He just shook his head, giving her permission. Kit let go of his shoulders, dropping back to the ground with a muted _thud_. She reached up slowly, almost hesitating, and rested her fingertips on the frames of his glasses. Shino set his jaw, looking directly at her. She lifted his shades from his face, folding them and setting them gently on the ground. When she turned back to him, his eyes were shut tightly.

She smiled at the slight insecurity. She touched his face lightly, fingertips running down his jawbone.

"It's alright. I won't think any less of you. Let's see what you hide behind these glasses." she said softly, encouraging him.

He cracked his eyes open slowly, fearing her reaction. When they were fully open, he made direct eye contact, fearing the worst.

Kat looked into the young Aburame's eyes. They were a captivating shade of chocolate brown, deep and shockingly expressive. She now saw the reason for the glasses. The opaque iris and pupil showed kikai squirming underneath. She did not question, and it did not frighten her. It was a part of him, and she wholly accepted it.

"Beautiful…" she murmured, reading the emotions flooding his gaze.

When she recognized them, she gasped in shock. He was confused, embarrassed, and she could see a slight admiration of her boldness. His eyes were like a window to his soul. She brought her face closer, staring deep into the deepness. Shino shuddered, not from fear his time, but from pleasure. This girl accepted who he was, and his eyes softened, kikai fluttering lightly behind the transparent lenses. That very action, no matter how small, betrayed him. Kit gasped as she saw the look cross his eyes. His face was red, embarrassment flooding him. She blushed, almost matching him. Their faces made Hinata's look almost pale.

Reality took over, and Kit immediately realized that she had half-raped the heir to the Aburame Clan. She suddenly got timid. Bending over, she picked up the glasses and replaced them on his face. She re-clasped the metal fastenings on his shirt, and stepped away from him. Reaching into her leg pouch, she pulled out a kunai and sliced the ropes binding him, with such amazing precision that the bindings fell away, leaving his clothes unscathed. She returned the kunai to her leg pouch and bowed.

"G-gomen nasai, Shino-san. It was wrong of me to do that."

She turned to leave, already gathering herself for a jump into the nearest tree. Shino put a hand on her shoulder, and cleared his throat. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait," he said simply.

Frozen, she couldn't, wouldn't, turn around. She feared he would be angry. She knew enough about the Aburame Clan to know what those bugs could do. They were called Destruction Beetles for good reason. Shino straightened out his shirt and jacket, rubbing his wrist where the rope had chafed. He twisted around, appearing directly in front of her. He leaned down and hugged her tight, surprising her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

The butterflies that had lied dormant all his life decided to make their presence known again, fluttering with intensity in his stomach. He stepped back, and unclasped his collar, folding it down. His full face was visible, sans his eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, he did something that deeply surprised them both.

Kit's eyes widened when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body up against his. She could feel every muscle in his well-toned body, and flushed at the intimate contact. When she looked up into his face, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, harder and rougher than the kiss she had given him. Kit was so shocked that at first she didn't react, just stood there dumbly. But, after finding her footing, she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his exposed neck. The kunoichi pushed back in the returning kiss, nibbling the Aburame's lower lip.

Shino immediately froze, finally realizing what he was doing. He was losing control; he knew it. Yet, he liked this too much to stop. He then realized he didn't know what the next step was. Kit had felt him stiffen, and pulled the matters into her own capable hands. She stopped, but only for a moment.

She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling herself higher, and his own grip tightened. She turned her head slightly and flicked her tongue across his lips. At first, the bug boy didn't know what to do, but soon figured it out; he parted his lips. Kitah explored, tasting him. Shino was in ecstasy. He returned it fervently, tasting the delicious grape of her lip gloss.

Kitah was the first to end, breaking so that they could breathe. She looked into the bug-man's dark glasses, and could see the carnal need pleading with her. She had done it. She had gotten past the hard shell of the Aburame, getting past the creepy exterior and bringing out a man who had the same emotions as any other. Shino was returning her affection, and had a very rosy blush. It looked so cute. She giggled.

"You are so adorable, Shino-kun." Kit whispered into his ear.

Shino was taken aback at the comment, but chuckled warmly.

He could still taste the grape on his lips, and he licked them, tasting. The Agamiato girl giggled, and took his hand, leading him to a clearing near their location. Upon reaching it, she pulled him around so he was in front of her, with his back to the clearing. Since she obviously was the aggressor in the relationship, she did everything her way, knowing he would follow. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she slipped them underneath the green hoodie.

"Ohhh, it's so warm out, Shino-kun. Let me help you…" She slid her hands down his shoulders, under the hoodie, pulling it off. She tossed it out into the field. Shino's breath hitched.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Much better…"

Shino closed his eyes as the girl nibbled his earlobe. He brought his arms around the girl again, resting his hands on her hips. Kitah trailed kisses down his jaw line, the sensitive skin tingling, and insects buzzing. His whole body was humming. Kit smiled as she felt the vibration under her lips. She kissed his neck, and he automatically tilted his head back, a sound forming in his throat. Holding his face gently with one hand and running her fingers through the think mane of hair with the other, she captured his lips quickly in a hard kiss, filled with need.

Pulling apart, she put both hands on his chest and pushed down onto a soft patch of moss. He was breathing heavily, a blush still set in his cheeks. The butterflies were long gone, replaced by--what what it? Passion? Need? Shino didn't know, but the hunger grew as the girl came down with him, straddling his hips.

Kit looked into his face, and tucked her hair behind her right ear. Putting her arms on ether side of his head, she kissed him again, and could feel the faint vibrations of his skin. Her tongue broke the barrier of his lips once more, and Shino brought his had up to touch her face. Her hand knotted his hair. Shino once again tasted the grape lip gloss.

Shino was first to break it off, putting his head back so he could catch a breath. Kitah kissed his Adam's apple and rolled off. Both shinobi were breathing heavily. Kit rested her head on Shino's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly recede to a steady pace. She held his right hand, crossing it over his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her, fingering the violet strands of hair on her shoulder. The soft lull of his heartbeat coupled with the hum of the kikai lulled her off to sleep, and Shino dozed off soon after.

Shino awoke well before the girl did, and could feel the sun beating on him. He had the most wonderful dream. He was a little _too_ warm. He opened his eyes, and found the girl sleeping _on top_ of him.

"How did she manage that?" the bug-nin wondered aloud. After fully waking up, he realized the compromising situation he was in and found the heat of the situation causing the color in his cheeks to rise, as well as other things…

He gently pulled the girl off of him and stood up, the vertebrae in his neck and back popping as he stretched out. Unleashing a swarm of Kikai to scout the area for potential danger, the shinobi found himself unclasping the large black over shirt. Shrugging it off, he folded it and laid his glasses on top. He had never had to relieve himself of the sweltering heat that was plaguing his body. He was left with a simple white wife-beater, black pants with the bandages at the bottom, and black ninja sandals. The shirt was form-fitting, and it showed off the perfect muscle tone the man had.

He went back to the girl, laying down and pulling her upper half across his chest. He put his hands behind his head and watched the clouds. _Now I feel like Shikamaru, lying here and gazing up at the clouds. _Kitah shifted in her sleep, and began to mumble. Shino leaned his head closer and listened to her. What he heard changed his outlook.

"Shino-kun…..don't leave me….I…I love…you….," Kit mumbled in her sleep. Shino leaned back down and smiled, the first heartfelt and genuine of his life. He kissed her forehead, and in doing so, roused the girl from her slumber.

"I love you too, Kit-chan." He whispered in her ear.

"What-?" She then realized that she must have talked in her sleep. She looked up at the boy holding her, but before she could say anything, a single blue butterfly flitted lazily between their faces. Kitah and Shino both looked all around them, and saw hundreds of the Sapphire Butterflies, adorning the clearing. Reaching up with one hand, a butterfly landed on Shino's fingers. He brought it over to Kitah's violet hair. And let it crawl out. It closed and opened its wings, but stayed on her head. Shino gave her a peck on the lips, and the butterfly took flight, first landing in Shino's hair, then joining it's brethren. The couple on the ground laughed.

**Only Kat knows how hard I struggled with this. It took all I could do not to just bump up the rating and throw a sex scene in here. But, with my amazing will power, and without Kat's nagging to strip them down, I did it. This version written on 12-14-08. (December you morons) Review!!! **

**Cougar**


End file.
